


Markmaking

by JacquiHex



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/pseuds/JacquiHex
Summary: Steven's days lately are a series of reminders, mental notes taken of every blessing he's been given. If he could bind them together in a scrapbook for his younger self, a promise of better days, he would.





	Markmaking

**Author's Note:**

> [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande) is the best kind of enabler, pass it on
> 
> This is based on [an AU of hers](https://rarebuzzships.tumblr.com/post/178770868662/welcome-to-the-queer-poly-squad-au-you-didnt-know) that we’ve turned into an utter clusterfuck of a ship and I’m in love with it. Other than the original post linked there, I guess the context that isn’t explicitly stated in the fic is just that Steven is getting home after an impromptu night with Ryan and Zack Evans, and he’s been dating Adam and Andrew since he met them after moving into the apartment/house next door to them.
> 
> Also ayy if your name is up there in the tags, you know the drill. Reader beware, you’re in for a [rpf romance-smut adventure].

The house is quiet, but not quite sleepy, when Steven slips in through the front door and nudges it shut until it clicks softly. His heart clenches fondly as he looks around the sunlit living room to see Rie asleep on the couch by the window, head pillowed in Annie's lap and breathing deeply. A somewhat lighter sleeper, Annie had stirred when he'd come in, and she's smiling sleepily at Steven now, agreeing with him via a glimmer in her eyes: _Isn't she perfect?_

Steven beams. _Yeah, she really is._

Annie looks down at Rie, hopelessly smitten, and when she looks back at Steven, her eyes catch on the fresh collection of love bites covering his neck. Her expression turns wicked, and that's Steven's cue to leave. He clears his throat reflexively and shuffles out of the room, grateful that he has a bedroom to escape to. She huffs as he leaves, and he knows he's only postponed the teasing, but he can't find it in himself to care when he walks into his room to find his boyfriends already wide awake and tangled up together under the sheets.

They're definitely happy to see him.

“You look like _you_ had fun last night,” Adam says between kisses to Andrew’s chest, while Andrew beckons impatiently to Steven to join them.

“Maybe I did,” Steven quips, leaving his jacket on the dresser and crawling into bed, taking Andrew’s extended hand and pressing a kiss to the knuckles, his wrist. “Kinda looks like you guys didn’t make out so bad yourselves.”

“Hmm,” Adam chuckles into Andrew’s breastbone, catching the silly pun, and Steven is interested to note that Andrew is blushing suddenly.

Steven looks between the two of them, watching Andrew try to direct attention away from the topic by bending his leg until his thigh is pressed up into Adam’s crotch, then pulling Steven into a deep kiss. Steven hums happily into it, letting Andrew groan and hungrily part his lips, but after a minute he draws back enough to speak.

“So, what’s got you in such a good mood?” he says with a grin, and Andrew sighs in defeat. He looks at Adam, beseeching, but Adam just shrugs and drags his mouth down to the waistband of Andrew’s boxers. Steven giggles, completely able to rally behind the desire to watch Andrew flounder.

“Okay, s-so—“ His breath hitches, and he digs his fingers into Adam’s hair, the muscles in his abdomen tensing with the effort to keep it together. “Adam ran into someone we went to s-school with yesterday. He got— _mm._ Got me his number.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steven says in a heated voice, leaning in to curl around Andrew’s side and nibble at his ear. “Someone you liked, I’m guessing?”

“Got it in one,” Andrew gasps. “He was a good friend. Pretty cool guy. He and I—oh, _fuck, Adam—“_ Steven looks down to see Adam mouthing Andrew’s cock through his underwear, paying no mind to the mess he’s making of the fabric. “W-we, ahh, hooked up a couple times, but I never got to ask him out—!”

“Andrew had the biggest crush on him,” Adam agrees before getting back to the task at hand. Andrew whines and clenches his fingers around the back of Adam’s head.

“I had the biggest crush on _you,_ idiot,” he snaps. “Oh, shit!”

Steven’s not sure if Andrew really thought that would be a solid retort, but it draws an impassioned moan from Adam. He fumbles with Andrew’s boxers, tugging them down quickly and getting a hand around his dick, taking it into his mouth eagerly like a man starving.

Andrew moans steadily, now, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Adam’s ministrations. Steven drinks in the sight of them, the lovely picture they make, before allowing himself to indulge, kissing Andrew again and losing himself in it for a little while. He swallows Andrew’s noises, his pleas, relishing in the brush of his calloused hands up his sides beneath his shirt. Adam provides a harmony in the form of his own earnest moans, unable even with his mouth in use to keep very quiet. Steven adores it about him.

There’s a wet sound as Adam comes up to say, voice rough and scratchy, “You should’ve seen the look on his face, Andrew. He asked about you right away.”

Andrew whines and clings harder to Steven, pulling him in by the face like he can disappear into him if he gets close enough.

Adam is jerking Andrew hard and fast as he goes on. “He’s still just as crazy tall as he was in school.” Steven’s dick twitches at the wanton noise Andrew makes upon hearing that. “He looked so good, you’re going to lose your mind.”

As Adam describes the guy—Shane, apparently—Andrew’s voice starts to get breathy like it does when he’s getting close. Steven contemplates this part of their life he wasn’t around to see. He’s known that Andrew and Adam go way back, that they had years of history before Steven stumbled into their lives. As Adam paints a word portrait of those days for Andrew and Steven both, and Andrew hisses out Adam’s name as he comes hard over his fist, Steven thinks about last night’s visitors from his own past. He thinks, kissing the last shivers from Andrew’s lips, of missed opportunities and second chances, the coming together of separate strands to weave something new and exquisitely beautiful.

Eventually, as Adam turns his hungry attention to Steven and the late morning finds them locked together, Adam thrusting into him like he’ll never get enough—Steven closes his eyes and considers himself luckier than he can ever remember imagining was possible. He squeezes Adam’s hands where they’re pressing his own into the mattress, fingers threaded tight, and thinks about the future, and whether there are better things to come that he can’t imagine now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! find me on tumblr at [fervidusships](https://fervidusships.tumblr.com/)! 💖✨


End file.
